Bruno
Bruno is a mob enforcer and Jackie Estacado's right-hand man working for Franchetti Mafia. Biography Meeting with Barzini Bruno attended the meeting with Jackie Estacado and his men in Papa Cino's Pizzeria to discuss recent unrest in the underworld criminal world, particularly gruesome attacks on his people. Two of his henchmen, Jimmy and Frankie, were waiting for Mick The Greek. Eventually two got tired and Jimmy informs Jackie that they will wait an hour more and then split ways. Minutes later, the two men are attacked by a vampire. When Jackie's men reach the scene they find what was left of Frankie couple blocks away, while Jimmy disappeared. Last month three of their boys were killed at the docks and the attacks became even more frequent since then. Jackie's men suggest that it might be Mick The Greek behind this, but Jackie dispels these claims, revealing that he himself called Estacado as he was attacked too. Jackie is then informed by Lennie that he's guests have arrived. As his men question about the identity of these guests, Jackie tells them that desperate times call for desperate measures. The guests enter the room, revealed to be Mr. Barzini, an old-school mobster and his guards and his henchmen Marco Grimald. When they come to the meeting, Jackie thanks Mr. Barzini for coming to this meeting as he's a very busy man. Mr. Barzini affirms this, revealing that his men just like Jackie's ones are dropping like flies. Meanwhile, Marco reaches for his pocket, causing Bruno to nervously reach for his gun, thinking that he will pull out a gun on them. Marco then pulls out a pack of cigarettes and smirks, noticing Jackie's man reaction. Barzini then asks Jackie what kind of solution does he suggests to this problem. Jackie suggests, that they should forget about their territorial disagreements and begin covering each other backs. Mr. Barzini is sceptical that these would help against the supernatural beings they're facing off. Jackie believes, that this way, they will have more eyes watching out for these beings. Barzini then tells Jackie, that these creatures are selling their services to those who have the money and asks him if he wasn't tempted by this. Jackie answers, that he already has enough monsters in his closet and he doesn't want to hire any more of them. Barzini is pleased to her this. Although Barzini agrees with Jackie's plan, he does expresses concerns about these creatures beginning to organize, which will these task in eliminating them, even more tougher. With the meeting over, Jackie orders Bruno and his men to escort Mr. Barzini back home. War Declaration After escorting Barzini back home, Bruno and his men are attacked by a group of vampires. Before anyone can get hurt or taken away, the men manage to scare them off, when they open fire on them. Bruno then calls Jackie, informing him about the attack. After hearing this, Jackie declares war on every supernatural being in the city. Bruno then calls Marco telling him, that they need to wipe out these monsters together by tomorrows morning and plans another meeting with Barzini. The next morning the men again meet up in Papa Cino's Pizzeria. With Jackie nowhere to be seen, Bruno unsuccessfully tries to contact him. The tensions are high, especially after the massacre at Chow's place in Chinatown. When delivery boy found the dead bodies, he called the police. Once police arrived they found all the people in the restaurant, including innocent patrons, dead and hanging on meat hooks in the freezer. On top of that, all the drugs were gone. Bruno reiterates, that this can't go any longer and the vampires need to be put into places. He also adds that whatever delayed Jackie, he can take care of himself. Bruno then notes, that Mr. Barzini is also absent from the meeting. Barzini's tells him, that he's fine and just had a busy evening, noting that recently, he's been going out in the middle of the night, which exhausts him. With both of their leaders absent, the men decide to take some action against the vampires, but first they need to prepare themselves for the war by getting weapons that can fight them. The men then part ways, spending the rest of the day making arrangement and informing both Barzini and Jackie as to what they decided to do. Assault on Bronville Hotel After Marco gets a call from Toni Conti, regarding his grandson, who disappear after entering Bronville Hotel, he figures out, that the vampires are hiding there. When Bruno gathers his men near Bronville Hotel, where three children disappeared, suspecting it to be housing vampires, he calls Marco. He asks Marco if he cleared everything with his boss. Marco answers, that he's on his way to fill Barzini on all the details. He then asks if they noticed any vampires yet. Bruno is negative, but Marco reassures him, that the vampires are there. When Marco informs Barzini about their plan, he joins up with Bruno and their men storm the hotel. Armed with with weaponry, meant to destroy vampires, the men finish off all of the members of the coven, leaving not a single one alive. New Business Associate One month later, Mr. Barzini's henchmen Marco, has become the new leader of his organization. He also becomes the new associate of Jackie. Bruno asks Jackie if he wants to give him a visit. Jackie answers, that he should give him a call and tell him, that Jackie's accountant will look over his accounts to see if he's playing nicely. Gallery Evva8.jpg|Bruno meeting with Jackie and other mob enforcers to discuss the vampire attacks on their men. Evva33.jpg|Bruno thinking Marco is reaching for his gun. Evva68.jpg|Bruno informing Jackie about the recent vampire attack. Evva82.jpg|Bruno calling Marco to tell him about Jackie's declaration of war to all vampires. Evva69.jpg|Bruno meeting with Marco. Evva90.jpg|Jackie telling Bruno to call their accountant in order to check if Marco is playing nicely. Evva32.jpg|Bruno attacking Barzini's coven with Marco and their men. Evva6.jpg|Bruno with his men, preparing to storm Bronville Hotel. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Criminals